Electronic devices typically use DC power supplied from a transformer connected to a conventional AC power supply. Conventional power connectors typically include a male connector with a male end that inserts into the female connector. Damage can occur to the conventional power connection in a number of ways. In one example, simply inserting the male connector into the female connector can cause damage. Damage can occur when the connectors are pulled apart by a non-axial force.